Grüner Kobold (Spider-Man-Filmtrilogie)/Biographie
Biographie Vergangenheit Norman ist ein brillianter Wissenschaftler. Er gründete die Firma Oscorp und verfasste auch einige anspruchsvolle Werke über Nanotechnologie. Er heiratete eine Frau, mit der er ihren Sohn Harry zeugte, doch laut Osborn war seine Frau lediglich an seinem Geld interessiert und es kam zu einer unschönen Scheidung. Er schickte Harry auf viele Internate und Privatschulen, doch Harry fühlte sich an diesen nicht wohl und flog letztendlich auch von allen, so dass er schließlich an der Gesamtschule Midtown High in New York landete. Norman ist entsprechend enttäuscht, dass Harry nichts aus seinem Leben macht, was regelmäßig zum Streit zwischen den beiden führt. Eigenversuch des Leistungsverstärker-Serums Er nimmt Harry, der zu einem Schulausflug muss, in seiner Limousine mit, was Harry peinlich ist. Er fragt, ob sie weiterfahren können und Norman ihn an der Ecke rauslassen kann, doch Norman entgegnet, dass der Eingang doch direkt vor ihnen ist. Harry entgegnet beschämt, dass er zu einem Schulausflug nicht in einem Rolls Royce vorfahren will, doch Norman behauptet, dass Harry sich nicht für das schämen soll, das er ist. Kopfschüttelnd verlässt Harry den Wagen und trifft sich vor dem Labor mit seinem Freund Peter, doch Norman ruft ihn zurück, da Harry seinen Rucksack vergessen hat. Harry ist daher gezwungen, seinen Vater Peter vorzustellen, der es jedoch als Ehre empfindet, Norman kennenzulernen. Norman antwortet, dass Harry ihm erzählt hat dass Peter ein Wissenschaftsgenie ist und behauptet bescheiden, selbst eine Art Wissenschaftler zu sein. Als Peter behauptet, dass er Osborns Werke über Nanotechnologie gelesen hat und sie brilliant fand, ist Norman beeindruckt dass Peter als High-School-Schüler die Werke überhaupt verstanden hat. Peter verrät, dass er eine Arbeit darüber geschrieben hat und Norman behauptet, dass Peters Eltern mächtig stolz auf ihn sein müssen. Peter verrät, dass er bei seinem Onkel und seiner Tante lebt, dass diese aber dennoch stolz auf ihn sind. Peter und Harry werden daraufhin von ihrem Lehrer zurück zur Gruppe gerufen und Norman verabschiedet sich von ihnen. Norman fährt direkt weiter in die Oscorp-Anlage, wo gerade einige Forschungsobjekte interessierten Militärvertretern und dem Aufsichtsrat vorgestellt werden. Der General zeigt sich an dem High-Tech-Kampfgleiter aber nicht interessiert und will stattdessen den Fortschritt des Leistungsverstärkers erfahren. Während einer seiner Forscher, Dr. Stromm, dem General von dem Projekt berichtet, tritt Norman dazu und behauptet, dass die Nebenwirkungen, die bei ersten Tierversuchen beobachtet wurden, seitdem nicht mehr aufgetreten sind. Norman besteht darauf, dass es nur ein Test war und die Forschung weitergeführt werden kann, doch Stromm spricht sich dagegen aus. Norman ignoriert Stromms Einwände und behauptet, dass abgesehen von Stromm alle Wissenschaftler des Projekts das Präparat reif für Menschenversuche halten. Der General stellt jedoch klar, dass er Normans Forschung nie wirklich unterstützt hat und dass sie diese seinem Vorgänger verdanken. Er offenbart, dass er eine rivalisierende Firma mit der Erschaffung eines Exoskeletts beauftragt hat und dass das Militär diesen Weg wählen wird, wenn Normans Tests sich als unnütz herausstellen. Er kündigt an, dass er in diesem Fall auch Oscorps Mittel streichen wird und sie stattdessen der anderen Firma zukommen lassen wird. Da er nun auf einen erfolgreichen Test des Leistungsverstärkers angewiesen ist, will Norman das Serum noch in der selben Nacht testen. Stromm versucht verzweifelt, ihn davon abzubringen, doch Norman lässt nicht mit sich reden und behauptet lediglich, dass Risiken zur Forschung dazugehören. Stromm bittet um zwei Wochen um einen neuen Termin zu planen und ärztliche Aufsicht sowie ein freiwilliges Versuchsobjekt zu organisieren, doch Norman ruft dass sie keine zwei Wochen haben, da sie den Auftrag bis dahin verloren haben werden. Stattdessen will er selbst als Testsubjekt dienen und lässt die Inhalationskammer vorbereiten. Er wird an eine Liege geschnallt und mit einigen Messgeräten und Sensoren verbunden. Dann aktiviert Stromm die Maschine und lässt die Liege in die Inhalationskammer hereinfahren, in die kurz darauf auch der Leistungsverstärker in Gasform gepumpt wird. Tatsächlich verstärkt der Leistungsverstärker Normans Muskeln und verleiht ihm übermenschliche Kräfte und Stärke. Allerdings wird dabei auch seine Psyche gespalten und neben Norman Osborn beginnt noch ein aggressiver und wahnsinniger Osborn, in Normans Körper zu leben. Zudem beginnt auch sein Herzschlag, unnatürlich schnell anzusteigen und Normans Körper wird von Anfällen erschüttert. Panisch bricht Stromm den Versuch sofort ab, doch Osborns Herz schlägt bereits nicht mehr. Ängstlich stürmt Stromm in die Inhalationskammer und versucht, Norman durch eine Herzdruckmassage wiederzubeleben. Dies gelingt ihm auch tatsächlich, doch als Norman wieder zu sich kommt, packt er Stromm am Hals, hebt ihn in die Luft und schleudert ihn durch die Glaswand der Inhalationskammer weil er es zuvor gewagt hatte, im Treffen mit dem General die Tests zu hinterfragen. Stromm kracht in die Messgeräte herein, die daraufhin explodieren und Stromm töten. Er stiehlt daraufhin den Fluganzug und den High-Tech-Gleiter und flieht damit zurück in seine Penthouse-Suite. Rache an seinen Feinden Irgendwie schafft Norman es nach Hause, bricht dort aber vor seinem Schreibtisch zusammen und wird am nächsten Morgen von Harry gefunden. Als er wieder zu sich kommt, ist er verwirrt und erinnert sich nicht an die letzte Nacht. Als plötzlich Normans Sekretärin den Raum betritt und ihm offenbart, dass Stromm tot ist, ist Norman aufrichtig geschockt. Die Sekretärin berichtet ihm auch von dem Diebstahl des Fluganzugs und des Gleiters, nicht ahnend, dass es Norman war der beides gestohlen hat. Als er sich schließlich auf den Weg nach unten macht, ließt Norman in der Zeitung dass Oscorp in Gefahr steht, den Militärauftrag an seinen Rivalen Quest zu verlieren und dass sogar schon mit seinem eigenen Rücktritt spekuliert wird. Im selben Moment hört Norman plötzlich ein höhnisches Lachen in seinem Penthouse - das Lachen seiner zweiten Persönlichkeit - aber ignoriert diese nach kurzer Skepsis. Als der General sich einige Tage später von Quest das in Auftrag gegebene Exoskelett vorstellen lassen will, rast Osbornin seinem Anzug und auf seinem Gleiter mit einem wahnsinnigen Lachen auf das Exoskelett zu und jagt es noch während des Tests mit einer Rakete in die Luft. Er fliegt direkt durch den Feuerball und schießt eine weitere Rakete auf den Bunker, von dem aus Quest und der General den Test beobachtet haben. Er sprengt den Bunker und tötet somit beide. Am nächsten Morgen erinnert Norman sich erneut an nichts und wohnt der Abschlusszeremonie seines Sohnes bei. Er hat zudem eine Wohnung für Harry in Manhattan organisiert, in der dieser gemeinsam mit Peter in einer Wohngemeinschaft wohnen will. Nach der Verabschiedung tritt Norman an seinen Sohn heran und gratuliert ihm zu seinem Schulabschluss. Er gibt auch zu, sich in Harry geirrt zu haben. Als er Peter sieht, gratuliert er auch ihm und sieht anerkennend, dass Peter den Wissenschaftspreis seines Jahrgangs gewonnen hat. Mit Hinblick auf die Ermordung von Peters Onkel Ben behauptet Norman, dass die letzte Zeit sicherlich nicht leicht für Peter war, dass er aber dennoch hofft, dass Peter den heutigen Tag genießen kann. Er fügt an, dass Peter wie ein Bruder für Harry ist und damit quasi zur Familie gehört und verspricht Peter, dass dieser ihn jederzeit anrufen kann, falls er einmal nicht weiterwissen sollte. Zur selben Zeit beginnt Peter die Fähigkeiten, die er durch den Biss einer genmanipulierten Spinne erhalten hat, zu nutzen um als der Superheld Spider-Man die Bewohner der Stadt zu beschützen. Nachdem Harry und Peter in die Wohnung eingezogen sind, schaut Norman dort immer mal wieder vorbei, was Harry als "wöchentliche Inspektion" bezeichnet. Bei einem dieser Besuche erhält Norman einen Anruf von Oscorp, in dem er erfährt dass die Firma fünf neue Aufträge erhalten hat. Norman ist begeistert, beendet den Anruf aber als Peter den Raum betritt. Norman spricht Peter an und fragt diesen, ob er weiß wer die mysteriöse Frau ist, mit der Harry ausgeht. An Harry gewandt fragt er, wann er ihm seine Freundin endlich vorstellen wird, doch Harry lenkt das Thema um indem er Norman gegenüber erwähnt, dass Peter momentan einen Job sucht. Norman behauptet freundlich, dass er nur ein paar Anrufe tätigen muss doch Peter lehnt dankend ab, da er einen Job durch eigene Anstrengung erhalten möchte. Norman hakt nicht weiter nach, da er diese Einstellung respektiert. Bei einem Treffen des Vorstands von Oscorp prahlt Norman mit den Entwicklungen der letzten Tage und behauptet, dass sie mittlerweile sogar Quests Firma als Hauptlieferanten des Militärs abgelöst haben. Er behauptet stolz, dass die Kosten gesunken und die Einnahmen gestiegen sind, während die Aktien noch nie höher standen. Der Vorstand ist höchst zufrieden und der Vorsitzende offenbart Norman, dass sie daher beschlossen haben, die Firma zu verkaufen. Norman kann nicht glauben, was er da hört doch der Vorsitzende offenbart, dass Quests Firma nach den Explosionen in New York expandieren will und ihnen ein höchst lukratives Angebot gemacht haben. Geschockt fragt Norman, warum er davon nichts gehört hat und der Vorstand offenbart, dass das Management für den Deal vollständig ausgewechselt werden muss - der Deal platzt, wenn Norman bleibt. Sie offenbaren daher, dass der Vorstand Normans Rücktritt binnen 30 Tagen erwartet. Als er dies hört steht Norman kreidebleich auf und ruft, dass sie ihm dies nicht antun können. Er erinnert sie daran, dass er es war, der die Firma überhaupt erst gegründet hat und viel geopfert hat, doch der Beschluss ist einstimmig und final. Die Vorstandsmitglieder verraten noch, dass sie den Verkauf nach dem World Unity Festival in New York verkünden werden. Dies entfesselt aber Normans wahnsinnige zweite Persönlichkeit. Zwar mach Norman keine große Szene und verlässt das Treffen ohne weitere Worte, plant aber den gesamten Vorstand zu töten, bevor der Verkauf angekündigt werden kann. Während des von Oscorp organisierten World Unity Festivals zieht Norman daher seinen Fluganzug an, dem er mittlerweile einen grünen Koboldhelm angefügt hat. Mit seinem Gleiter rast er auf die Parade zu - seine Ankunft wird allgemein für einen Werbestunt gehalten. Dann aber schwebt Norman direkt auf den Balkon zu, von dem aus der Vorstand die Parade beobachtet, und schleudert eine seiner neuentwickelten Koboldbomben auf einen der Stützbalken. Durch die Explosion wird ein Teil des Balkons abgesprengt und einige der Vorstandsmitglieder stürzen in den Tod. Der Rest des Vorstands wird getötet, als Norman ein zweites Mal an dem Balkon vorbeirast und eine zweite Granate wirft, die dem Vorstand das Fleisch von den Knochen schmilzt und sie als Skelette zusammenfallen lässt. Bevor Osborn noch weiteren Schaden anrichten kann, schwingt plötzlich Spider-Man heran und tritt ihn von seinem Gleiter herab. Norman stürzt in die Tiefe, sein Fall wird aber von einem der Ballonzelte der Parade gebremst. Als Norman aus dem Zelt herauskriecht, wird er von einigen Polizisten umzingelt. Er hebt die Hände und ergibt sich scheinbar, greift die Polizisten dann jedoch an und schlägt sie nieder, doch als Spider-Man die Polizisten unterstützen will, wehrt Norman seinen Schlag ab und tritt ihn von sich. Er nutzt die Gelegenheit um wieder auf seinen Gleiter zu springen und Spider-Man mit den darin eingebauten Maschinengewehren zu beschießen, woraufhin Spider-Man gezwungen ist, sich zurückzuziehen. Osborn verfolgt ihn weiterhin auf dem Gleiter, doch Peter wird abgelenkt als er sieht dass Harrys Freundin und Peters große Liebe Mary-Jane Watson auf dem Teil des von Osborn zerstörten Balkons gefangen ist, der kurz davor ist, in die Tiefe zu stürzen. Während er auf den Balkon zuspringt, wird er in der Luft jedoch von Osborn gefangen und in die Häuserfassade gerammt. Als Peter sich freireißen kann, schießt er Osborn ein Netz ins Gesicht und reißt ein Kabel aus seinem Gleiter heraus, wodurch Osborn die Kontrolle über seinen Gleiter verliert und von ihm davongetragen wird. Er schreit Spider-Man jedoch noch zu, dass sie sich wiedersehen werden. Angebot an Spider-Man Zurück in seinem Penthouse wird Norman erneut von dem düsteren Lachen heimgesucht und ruft panisch, ob jemand in seinem Haus ist. Eine dunkle Stimme antworten Norman, dass er nicht den Unschuldigen spielen soll und dass er "es" die ganze Zeit gewusst hat. Besorgt schaut Norman sich in seiner Wohnung um, bis er in den Spiegel blickt und sein Spiegelbild mit ihm spricht. Böse grinsend fragt es ihn, ob Norman nie hinterfragt hat, warum alle Probleme in seinem Leben sich wie von Zauberhand zu lösen scheinen. Das Spiegelbild - die Personifikation von Osborns fragmentierter Psyche - behauptet, dass er gekommen ist um jene auszuschalten, die Norman im Weg stehen und Norman erkennt, dass sein Gegenüber die Vorstandsmitglieder umgebracht haben muss. Das Spiegelbild korrigiert jedoch gehässig, dass sie den Vorstand gemeinsam umgebracht haben und erklärt Norman, dass er Normans größte Schöpfung ist - das Ergebnis von Normans Test mit dem Leistungsverstärker. Das Spiegelbild offenbart Norman, dass er ihm mehr Macht bringen wird als er sich je erträumt hat und warnt, dass es nur eine Person gibt, die ihnen zum Verhängnis werden kann - Spider-Man. Daher bricht Osborn in seinem Kobold-Kostüm mit seinem Gleiter durch die Wand der Daily Bugle-Redaktion, die in letzter Zeit mehrere Bilder von Spider-Man veröffentlicht hat. Er packt den Chefredakteur Jameson am Hals und fragt ihn bedrohlich, wer der Fotograf ist der die Fotos von Spider-Man macht. Jameson entgegnet jedoch fälschlicherweise, dass er nicht weiß wer er ist, da die Bilder per Post kommen. Osborn schreit dass Jameson lügt, doch bevor er ihn foltern kann, erscheint Spider-Man selbst und fordert, dass Norman ihn loslässt. Als Osborn sich zu ihm umdreht, schießt er sofort ein Schlafgas aus Drüsen in seiner Rüstung und lässt Spider-Man in die Tiefe fallen. Er fängt ihn auf, bevor er auf den Boden kracht, und bringt ihn auf ein Häuserdach. Als Spider-Man wieder zu sich kommt, offenbart Osborn ihm dass er lediglich vorübergehend gelähmt ist, da er Spider-Man ein Angebot machen will. Er behauptet, dass sie beide nicht all zu verschieden sind und behauptet, dass die Bewohner von New York Spider-Mans Taten und Opfer nie wirklich anerkennen werden und fragt ihn, warum er sich die Mühe überhaupt macht. Er behauptet, dass die Millionen Bewohner der Stadt nur zu dem Zweck existieren, dass die wenigen außergewöhnlichen Menschen sich über sie erheben. Osborn fügt an, dass er Spider-Man wie einen Käfer zerquetschen könnte, dass er ihm aber stattdessen die Wahl lässt, sich mit ihm zu verbünden so dass sie gemeinsam tun und lassen können, was immer sie wollen. Er springt auf seinen Gleiter, rät Spider-Man dazu, es sich gut zu überlegen und fliegt dann auf seinem Gleiter davon. Einige Tage später fordert Osborn Spider-Mans Antwort ein. Um ihn anzulocken, setzt er ein Haus in Brand und setzt darauf, dass Spider-Man kommt um die Bewohner zu retten. Mit einer Decke bedeckt tarnt er sich als alte Frau und als Spider-Man in das brennende Haus stürmt um ihn zu retten, wirbelt Norman herum und schlägt ihn nieder. Er faucht, dass Spider-Man einfach zu berechenbar ist und fragt, was mit seinem großzügigen Angebot ist. Er hält bereits eine Granate bereit und als Spider-Man das Angebot ablehnt, wirft er sie auf Spider-Man. Die Granate spaltet sich in viele einzelne klingenbesetzte Drohnen auf, die auf Spider-Man zurasen und denen er ausweichen muss. Obwohl sie ihn verletzen können, kann Peter fast allen Drohnen ausweichen. Währenddessen attackiert auch Osborn Spider-Man, wird aber von diesem von den Füßen geworfen. Als er wieder auf die Beine kommt, ist Spider-Man bereits verschwunden. Racheplan an Spider-Man Da es Thanksgiving ist und Harrys und Harrys und Peters Familien gemeinsam in Peters und Harrys Wohnung feiern wollen, macht sich Norman direkt auf den Weg dorthin und wechselt die Kleidung. Auch Peter macht sich direkt auf den Rückweg. Als Norman in der Wohnung ankommt, entschuldigt sich bei Peters Tante May für die Verspätung. Bei dieser Gelegenheit stellt Harry ihm auch endlich seine Freundin Mary-Jane vor und Norman behauptet, dass er wegen der Arbeit zu Spät gekommen ist, da sie "mörderisch war". Peter erreicht kurz darauf ebenfalls die Wohnung, dringt aber direkt durch das Fenster in sein Zimmer ein, da er sich noch umziehen muss. Osborn, Harry, MJ und Tante May hören den Krach und gehen in sein Zimmer um nachzusehen, doch Peter springt an die Decke damit sie ihn nicht entdecken. Während er sich im Peters Zimmer umsieht, murmelt Norman, dass Peter doch recht schlampig ist. Als sie sich zum Gehen wenden, hört Norman ein Geräusch und sieht einen Blutflecken am Boden, doch Peter hat das Zimmer bereits wieder verlassen. Kurz darauf kehrt Peter durch die Vordertür zurück und die Gruppe setzt sich zum Essen. Norman schneidet den Branten an, doch dann erkennt Tante May die Schnittwunde an seinem Arm. Norman erkennt, dass die Wunde genau dort geschnitten wurde, wo seine Drohne Spider-Man erwischt hat und ihm kommt sofort der Gedanke, dass Peter Spider-Man sein muss. Ern springt hektisch auf, behauptet entschuldigend dass er dringend gehen muss und stürmt aus der Wohnung. Harry folgt ihm jedoch und fordert eine Erklärung, die Norman nicht bereit ist zu liefern. Harry ruft, dass er wollte dass Norman seine Freundin kennen lernt und dass MJ ihm wichtig ist. Norman entgegnet jedoch laut - so laut, dass auch alle im Nebenraum es hören können - das MJ garantiert nicht um Harry "herumbalzt", weil sie seinen Charakter schätzt, sondern sich lediglich für sein Geld interessiert. Er empfiehlt Harry kalt, dass er sich ein wenig mit MJ amüsieren soll und sie dann auf den Müll werfen soll. Dann stürmt er davon. Zurück in seinem Apartment muss Norman mit seinem neuen Wissen klarkommen. Während die Maske des Kobolds zu ihm spricht und behauptet, dass Spider-Man zwar unbesiegbar ist, sie aber Peter Parker besiegen können, entgegnet Norman schwach und weinerlich, dass er Peter nicht schaden kann. Der Kobold bleibt jedoch hart und kreischt, dass Verrat nicht geduldet werden darf und dass Norman Peter daher eine Lektion in Leid und Verlust erteilen muss. Er trägt Norman auf, Peter so sehr leiden zu lassen, dass er sich wünscht als wäre er tot; erst dann soll Norman ihm diesen Wunsch erfüllen. Jämmerlich sinkt Norman auf die Knie und gelobt, genau dies zu tun, fragt aber wie er dies tun soll. Der Kobold antwortet aggressiv, dass der listige Krieger immer zuerst das Herz angreift. Norman bricht daher kurz darauf als Kobold durch die Wand im Zimmer von Tante May und verletzt sie. Sie kommt ins Krankenhaus und ist zwar verstört, überlebt aber ohne große Verletzungen. Als Peter davon erfährt, erkennt er dass der Kobold wissen muss, wer Spider-Man wirklich ist. Einige Tage später sucht Harry Norman in seinem Penthouse auf und hört dabei Normans wahnsinniges Kreischen und Kichern. Er ruft besorgt den Namen seines Vaters, woraufhin die Geräusche verstummen und Norman kurz darauf in den Flur tritt. Er fragt Harry, warum dieser gekommen ist und Harry antwortet, dass Norman Recht wegen MJ hatte - sie ist in Peter verliebt. Überrascht fragt Norman, ob Peter diese Gefühle erwiedert und Harry antwortet, dass Peter sie schon seit der vierten Klasse liebt und niemand ihm mehr bedeutet. Norman wendet sich nun entschuldigend an seinen Sohn und erkennt an, dass er nicht immer für Harry dagewesen ist. Er behauptet, dass selbst seine wichtige Rolle bei Oscorp keine Entschuldigung dafür ist und offenbart, dass er durchaus stolz auf Harry ist und viel zu lange versäumt hat, ihm das zu sagen. Er verspricht, dass er dies wieder gut machen wird und dass er gewisse Ungerechtigkeiten korrigieren wird. Dann schließt er Harry in die Arme. Mit den Informationen, die er von Harry erhalten hat, weiß Norman nun, wie er Peter einen niederschmetternden Schlag verpassen kann. Daher zieht er ein weiteres Mal seine Kobold-Rüstung an und entführt kurzerhand Mary Jane. Er hinterlässt Spider-Man eine höhnische Botschaft um ihn zu einer Brücke zu locken, wo er eine tückische Falle vorbereitet hat. Nachdem er Mary Jane auf einer Plattform über der Brücke abgesetzt hat, fast er an eine der Gondeln heran, die an der Brücke entlang über den See ziehen und feuert eine Rakete in die Gondelstation. Die Gondel stürzt daraufhin in die Tiefe, doch Norman fängt das Seil, an dem die Gondel noch hängt, kurz vor dem Aufprall auf und zieht sie wieder in die Höhe. Als Spider-Man, alarmiert von der Explosion, an der Brücke erscheint packt Norman mit seiner freien Hand Mary Jane und hält sie über den Abgrund. Höhnisch ruft er Spider-Man zu, dass dieser nun entweder die Frau sterben lassen kann, die er liebt, oder aber die Kinder sterben lassen kann, die in der Gondel sitzen. Mit diesen Worten lässt er sowohl Mary Jane als auch die Gondel los und beide stürzen in die Tiefe. Entgegen Normans Erwartungen ist es Peter aber dennoch möglich, beide zu retten bevor sie in die Tiefe stürzen. Geschockt sieht Norman, dass sein Plan gescheitert ist und rast daher mit seinem Gleiter los, da Spider-Man momentan bewegungslos ist weil er MJ und die Gondel hält. Er rast an Peter vorbei und verpasst ihm einen mächtigen Faustschlag, doch Peter hält weiterhin fest. Er schlägt auch ein zweites Mal zu, doch bevor er ein weiteres Mal zuschlagen kann, wird er plötzlich von den Zivilisten auf der Brücke über ihnen mit allen möglichen Dingen beworfen, die ihn vom Kurs abbringen. Dies ermöglicht es Spider-Man, die Gondel und Mary Jane auf einen Frachter abzuseilen, der direkt unter der Brücke entlangfährt. Frustriert rast Norman daraufhin ein letztes Mal auf Spider-Man zu, umschlingt ihn mit einem Seil und rast davon. Er zieht Spider-Man hinter sich her und steuert seinen Gleiter in eine verlassene Ruine am Festland, wo er durch seinen Kurs dafür sorgt dass Spider-Man in die Ruinen kracht. Finaler Kampf und Tod Dabei belässt Norman es jedoch nicht. Er wirft Spider-Man eine seiner Granaten hinterher, die ihn durch die Explosion schwer verletzt und ihn von den Füßen wirft. Zornig springt Norman von seinem Gleiter und faucht, dass er Spider-Man die Freundschaft angeboten hat und er ihm ins Gesicht gespuckt hat. Mit einem brutalen Angriff streckt er Peter nieder, der sich gerade erst wieder aufgerappelt hatte. Immer und immer wieder schlägt Norman auf Peter ein und als der sich in Sicherheit ziehen will, springt Norman noch in der Luft auf ihn zu und tritt ihn zu Boden. Peter rollt sich aber schließlich unter Norman weg und als dieser ihm durch einen Torbogen folgen will, erschafft Peter mit seinen Fähigkeiten ein Spinnennetz in dem Bogen, in dem Norman sich verheddert. Peter will diese Gelegenheit zum Angriff nutzen, doch Norman kann das Netz einreißen, den Angriff abwehren und Spider-Man so hart von sich treten, dass dieser in eine Mauer kracht. Während der benommene Peter versucht, ein weiteres Netz zu schießen, tritt Norman ihm auf den Arm und ruft höhnisch, dass Spider-Man sein letztes Netz gesponnen hat. Er behauptet hasserfüllt, dass Mary Jane einen schnellen und schmerzlosen Tod gestorben wäre, wenn Peter ihn nicht so wütend gemacht hätte, doch dass er sich jetzt viel Zeit nehmen wird um ihr einen möglichst langsamen und grausamen Tod sterben wird. Als er dies hört, schöpft Peter jedoch neue Kraft und rappelt sich auf. Norman zückt eine Klinge, die er Peter in den Schädel rammen will, doch Peter packt diese und versucht, sie von sich wegzudrücken. Es gelingt ihm unter immensem Kraftaufwand, Norman von sich zu stoßen, ihm mit einem Spinnennetz die Füße wegzuziehen und Norman unter einer der brüchigen Wände zu begraben, die er über ihm einstürzen lässt. Geschwächt und benommen kriecht Norman aus den Trümmern der Backsteinwand hervor, doch wird sofort von Peter gepackt und in eine weitere Wand geschlagen. Peter setzt nach und schlägt mehrfach brutal auf Osborn ein, bis dieser jammernd fleht, dass Peter aufhören soll, und die Maske abnimmt. Geschockt erkennt Peter die wahre Identität des grünen Kobolds und behauptet ungläubig, das Osborn all diese Menschen ermordet hat. Osborn kreischt jedoch weinend, dass es der grüne Kobold war, der ihn dazu gezwungen hat und dass Peter nicht zulassen darf, dass dieser wieder von ihm Besitz ergreift. Er fleht Peter an, ihn zu beschützen doch Peter erwidert traurig, dass Norman versucht hat Tante May und Mary Jane umzubringen. Norman entgegnet jedoch, dass er nie versucht hat, Peter zu töten und dass er zwar versucht hat, aufzuhören, dass der Kobold jedoch zu stark war. Während er redet aktiviert Norman jedoch heimlich eine Funktion seines Gleiters, der sich daraufhin leise hinter Peter in Stellung begibt. Während Norman behauptet, dass er wusste dass Peter ihn retten würde und dass er sich auf ihn verlassen könnte, befiehlt Norman dem Gleiter nun den Angriff. Dieser fährt seine Klingen aus und rast auf Spider-Man zu, der sich jedoch durch einen Sprung aus der Flugbahn bewegen kann. Der Gleiter rast daher ungestoppt weiter bis er auf das nächste Hindernis in seiner Flugbahn trifft - Norman selbst. Osborn wird von seinem Gleiter durchbohrt und an die Wand hinter ihn genagelt. Im Sterben sieht Norman Peter an und bittet flehentlich, dass dieser Harry nicht verrät, was sein Vater getan hat. Danach sackt er tot auf seinem Gleiter zusammen. Sein Körper wird von Spider-Man geborgen und zurück in sein Penthouse gebracht. Dabei wird er von Harry beobachtet, der fortan glaubt dass Spider-Man seinen Vater ermordet hat. Einige Tage später wird Norman auf einem Friedhof in New York begraben. Harry schwört beim Grab seines Vaters, dass Spider-Man für den Tod von Norman bezahlen wird. Kategorie:Biographie